


...So much

by julinnnics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enjoy reading, F/M, Famous!Clarke, Okay bye, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cheesy, bellamy doesnt like social media (but thats no surprise), i wrote this out of nowhere, im gonna go and read an angsty bellarke fic because this is too much to handle, this is really sappy, this is so much fluff i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julinnnics/pseuds/julinnnics
Summary: “She’s famous, like ‘going to gala’s and shit’ famous, Bell!” she exclaimed, which earned her a amused face from him. “My life just got better.” she murmured, which Bellamy shook his head at.“I didn’t even know she was somehow famous, O. She told me on the second date, when a fifteen year old girl came up to us, and asked her for a photo.” he said. “It doesn’t mean that you’re going to get a ‘shout-out’.” Bellamy replied.Octavia’s eyes widened slightly. “Look at you, learning the ‘social media language’.” she chuckled.or, how Bellamy really hates social media, but his girlfriend is actually kind of famous.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	...So much

Bellamy was not popular on social media, but his girlfriend was. 

He was never even active on Instagram or Tumblr, which his sister made accounts for him and installed them on his old iPhone 6s, it wasn’t his fault. 

So he wasn’t too surprise when he saw the shock on Octavia’s face when he told her, he started going out with a social media personality, @ClarkeGriffin, her nickname was without any x’s or numbers because it was taken, and she was verified, which was the first thing his sister shouted in his face when she started stalking her profile. 

“She’s famous, like ‘going to gala’s and shit’ famous, Bell!” she exclaimed, which earned her a amused face from him. “My life just got better.” she murmured, which Bellamy shook his head at. 

“I didn’t even know she was somehow famous, O. She told me on the second date, when a fifteen year old girl came up to us, and asked her for a photo.” he said. “It doesn’t mean that you’re going to get a ‘shout-out’.” Bellamy replied. 

Octavia’s eyes widened slightly. “Look at you, learning the ‘social media language’.” she chuckled. “Anyways, how did you two meet?” 

They met a bar, named _Trikru_ , which was a quirky way of naming it just ‘tree crew’. After writing his last paper of the year and turning it in, Bellamy decided to go somewhere and celebrate it, alone, since he didn’t want to get black out drunk with Jasper and Monty. Clarke was sitting alone, nursing her drink, and playing with the straw—she didn’t look happy at all. Bellamy being the awful flirter he was, came up to her asking “rough night?” which earned him a glare, from the gorgeous blonde, but it didn’t break his heart. 

After two hours of talking, like they knew each other for years, and spilling their deepest secrets to each other, Clarke seemed to forget about her cheating boyfriend, and he forgot about the whole world, yeah, he was sappy. They exchanged numbers, and promised each other to text or call. 

The next morning, she texted him, making him know she wasn’t afraid to make the first move, and he liked that. After almost a week of texting each other everyday, they set up a date, in the same bar they met. The date went really well, so they went on the next four dates. 

The social media thing was kind of a shock, since he never actually thought that they existed outside of the internet, but it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise. She asked him about his Instagram @, but the thing she got from him was a shrug. 

“ _Oh, come on!” she said, slapping his shoulder lightly. They were in his living room, now, sitting on his couch. “I promise I’m not going to judge.”_

_Bellamy scoffed. “Yeah, right.”_

_“Why would I judge you, huh?”_

_“Because you’re like the social media royalty.”_

_Clarke started laughing, loudly, without covering her face; he liked that about her, how she was being herself. “Social media royalty? Bellamy what are you, a teenager?” she scrunched her face at him, adorable. “You haven’t even seen my profile from what I know.”_

_“I haven’t because I wasn’t trying to be a creepy stalker.” he sighed, looking up at the ceiling._

_“It’s not creepy since its public, and I know you already.” Clarke replied. Bellamy being his cocky self, found his phone, which was stuck between the cushions, going straight away to Instagram, smirking at the look on Clarke’s face, her face all flushed. “NO!” she grabbed his phone._

_“What? I thought you wanted me to check your profile?” he answered, laughing._

_“I hate it when people do it in front of me.” she grumbled, a smile playing on her lips. He gestured with his hands, for her to continue seeing there was more to the story. “Okay, so I was at this family dinner, my mom throws every year, basically almost my whole family comes and we have this little party to catch up, even though half of them hate me.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Yeah, so my creepy uncle, Joe, once started talking that he found me on twitter,_ _p.s._ _he’s this weird dude, tweeting about how Trump is amazing, so yeah, a total dumbass. He started talking how he found my tweets and photos, uhm... slutty.”_

_“He said that in front of your family?”_

_She shrugged. “Yeah, so that was awkward, and then I felt like my whole family went on their phones and started searching me up. It was so uncomfortable, and don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I’m ashamed of my socials. It’s just that I don’t want my creepy uncles and_ _judgy_ _aunts to see photos of me with my friends, when we wear bikinis, or that one time when I was at Coachella and my nipples were almost showing.”_

_“Well, the nipple showing thing, actually makes me_ _wanna_ _see your Instagram even more.” he wiggled his eyes at her, which earned him another slap on the shoulder. “I was joking!”_

_“After that I blocked every family member I could find, and kind of stopped going to the family parties and all.” she started playing with the hem of her sweatshirt, looking down shily._

_He took her hands in his, making her look back up. “You know that I don’t care about you being famous, or that you post pictures of you showing your nipples.”_

_“It wasn’t visible!” she exclaimed, and he chuckled. “But yeah, I know. That’s why I like you.”_

_“Please continue, about why you like me.” he smirked._

_“Shut up, it’s just... you’re different, okay? Every boyfriend I had since I moved to New York, was either just to post pictures of me and them, or was a cheating piece of shit who thought all I did on social media was to show off my body, and you don’t care about that. You didn’t even know until that girl came over to our table in the restaurant.” she said, with a small smile. “I don’t want a boyfriend who’s only goal is to be a social media star, and a hot girlfriend.”_

_“Well you are hot--” another slap on the shoulder. “I like you too, a lot actually. And I don’t care if you post something about us, or don’t. I want to be with you, because you’re a fucking dork and one of the not so many people I can argue about mythology with.” he said, kissing her_ _forehead_ _._

_She brought him down for another kiss, this time more desperate._

“Okay, wow, I’m gonna stop you right there.” his sister said, throwing her hands up. “Okay, one, I want to meet her, and two, you look ridiculous when you talk about her, like the heart eyes don’t stop.” 

“Heart eyes?” 

“I read too many fan fictions, and what about it.” she crossed her arms on her chest, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy chuckled. 

“You’re going to meet her, but for now, please don’t stalk her, and say how embarrassing ‘heart eyes’ I make when I talk about her.” he said, in his serious ‘dad tone’ as O, liked to call it. 

“Do not worry about me, Big Brother.” she said, smiling. 

\- 

…..Three Years later.... 

“There are paparazzi's outside!” Clarke said, in her beautiful, white dress, hair in a updo, with a few pieces that flew from her bun, Bellamy was talking to Miller, who was his best man. 

“Did you never hear that seeing each other before the wedding, brings bad luck?” Bellamy asked, with a slight shock on his face—she was just too stunning for this world. Clarke glared at him, _oh so she is mad_. 

“We were super secret about what wedding venue we were choosing, and they’re still here.” she said, her voice getting higher at the end; he knew how Clarke hated the paparazzi, even though she knew it was their job. Since they were seen at a club together, dancing and kissing, well making out, twitter and other social media platforms haven’t stopped talking about them. They even had fan accounts dedicated to their relationship, which was weird. 

“Hey, hey, hey, just breathe.” he went to stand in front of her, putting both of his hands on her cheeks, caressing them gently. “Everything’s under control, they’re just standing outside, but it doesn’t mean they’re going to take pictures of the ceremony.” their foreheads touched. “I love you.” he whispered. 

“God, what would I have done without you.” she sighed. “Love you too, so much.” 

“So much.” he kissed her, as gently as he could, so he wouldn’t mess up her lipstick. He didn’t want to end up in a murder scene, with his soon-to-be wife (good it felt so good to say it) as the murderer, and him being the victim. 

Clarke pecked him. “Okay, go to the altar and wait for me there.” she chuckled. 

“You’ll be the one in white, I know.” he said, grinning. 

“And you’ll be the hot as fuck man standing, and waiting there for me.” she shouted over her shoulder. His smile couldn’t contain the amount of happiness he was feeling right now. 

After the reveal of their relationship to the public, his account seemed to grow 10 times, he only had five pictures on their, most of them being with his sister or Clarke. He even needed to turn off his notifications on his phone, because of the amount of people liking, commenting on his stuff (most of the comments or dm’s were begging him to post a picture of him and Clarke kissing). 

Now, three years later, of them being together, and he couldn’t say it was easy to both of them to get here; they fought about her social media, Bellamy getting furious about some of the comments under her posts, guys commenting nasty things about what they would do to her body, some of them even getting so weird that he wanted to vomit; Clarke always needed to calm him down, because of that. 

She always said that it was how social media was, you could say literally anything and get away with it. They had fights over the simplest things, like not locking the door, or Bellamy putting his books literally everywhere (the bathtub was Clarke’s limit). 

But they grew from it together, Bellamy stopped reading the comments, even though he still wanted to kill every scumbag that even thought about things like that about Clarke. And she stopped getting furious over finding The Iliad in their bed, or under the pillow numerous of times. 

“Blake, it’s time to go.” Miller patted him shoulder, and Bellamy nodded, still smiling to himself. 

And when he saw her, walking down the aisle to him, with Kane, her manager, in her beautiful, white dress; he knew that he has found his place, his home. 

And it was Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS THIS WAS SO MUCH FLUFF OH GOD. at first when i started writing fics (most of them were never released) i always wrote angsty bellarke, like i couldn't write any fluff, but now the only thing that i write is bellamy being hopelessly in love with clarke, that's just me. Anyways, thanks for reading #iloveallofyouguys<333


End file.
